


singularity

by millenniumboy



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M, Female Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Mentioned NCT Ensemble, Strap-Ons, Unprotected Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:01:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23292121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millenniumboy/pseuds/millenniumboy
Summary: “I’m going to have to leave early,” Donghyuck murmurs, waggling her phone at him. “Renjun’s having aproblem.”“What kind of problem?” Johnny asks, teasingly, dipping his head closer to hers. His hair escapes from the hair tie holding it back and Donghyuck’s hand automatically twitches up to tuck it behind his ear. “I can keep a secret.”“Girl problems,” Donghyuck says, lips twitching up. “If I told you, I’d have to kill you.”“Oh, you should not be able to make that sound as hot as you do,” Johnny sighs and Donghyuck grins when his hand comes up to tilt her jaw into a deep, completely inappropriate for the fancy cafe they’re at, kiss.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 12
Kudos: 196





	singularity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RoamingSignals](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoamingSignals/gifts).



Donghyuck pulls away with a slick noise and tips her head at Johnny, spread out on the bed in front of her, breathless. “Baby,” she chastises, sinking her teeth into the side of Johnny’s thigh, grinning when Johnny jerks. “You’re being _too_ loud.”

“Why’d you stop?” Johnny groans and Donghyuck sits up, watching him as he tries to prop himself up to crane his neck back at her. “ _Hyuckie_.”

“Because you’re being too loud,” Donghyuck repeats, sinking her nails into the flesh of Johnny’s ass and watching the skin bloom red under the pressure. Johnny groans, low in his throat and drops his head back down, shuddering all over, his muscles flexing in a way that’s intrinsically attractive. 

It’s a great ass.

Donghyuck’s not even that mad that she got rid of her acrylics for this. It’ll all be worth it when she’s got her dick in Johnny. 

“I’m going to start being louder if you don’t put your pretty little mouth back,” Johnny threatens weakly. 

“Don’t order me around,” Donghyuck snaps playfully, adjusting her knees on the bed. Their sheets are slipping off the corners and _ugh_ , Donghyuck really doesn’t want to fix them afterwards. 

“I said you have a pretty mouth,” Johnny sulks and Donghyuck laughs, sinking down again, fondness curling through her. 

“Don’t worry baby boy,” she says lowly, sucking a bruise onto Johnny’s other thigh, just to watch him shudder, his back muscles shifting under his skin. “I’m going to take _such_ good care of you.”

Johnny makes the prettiest noises when he’s eaten out. It’s _nothing_ compared to when he’s getting fucked but Donghyuck always loves eating him out, sometimes more than she does giving him her cock. It takes a while to reduce Johnny to nothing but Donghyuck _knows_ she’s gotten really good at in the years they’ve been together. 

She licks in deeper, her nails digging into the flesh of Johnny’s ass, pulling back periodically to tease at his rim. Johnny lets out another broken moan, his hips twitching back into Donghyuck’s hand, and Donghyuck can hear his fingers dig into sheets, as he searches for more, more, more. 

“I’m going to come,” Johnny warns around a whine and Donghyuck feels she’s perhaps being a little too mean when she enjoys the half sob that seems to be ripped out of Johnny’s throat, unforgiving, when she pulls back, sitting back on her heels. “ _Hyuck_ ,” Johnny groans, and he slumps onto the bed, hips twitching against the mattress in search of friction, or relief. Neither of which Donghyuck wants to grant him all too soon.

“Come on, baby,” Donghyuck says, slapping the side of his thigh lightly. “Turn around for me.” 

The sight that greets her when Johnny finally turns onto his back is no less than absolutely stunning. Johnny has the faintest sheen of tears in his eyes and his chest is heaving, completely undone just from her mouth. Donghyuck feels a rush of pride when she sees his cock, already red and dripping all over his abs, his hands roaming restlessly over the sheets, not touching himself though he very clearly wants to. 

_Ugh_ , her boyfriend is so pretty she can’t stand it sometimes. 

“You’re _so_ pretty,” Donghyuck tells him because she _can_ and Johnny grins up at her, his hands sliding up to encircle her waist and tugging her down over his body for a kiss. Donghyuck loves that she can feel his cock twitch under her stomach when she licks into his mouth.

This particular strapon Donghyuck owns is her favourite. She’d bought it after she started dating Johnny because she’d thought that such a big, nice man deserved a big nice dick to be fucked with. It’s big and purple and sparkly and after the first night Donghyuck had spent painstakingly fingering him open and fucking him until Johnny had cried, Johnny had agreed. 

“God, I love your dick,” Johnny sighs when Donghyuck clambers back onto the bed, their favourite watermelon lube in her hand. 

Donghyuck grins as she coats her fingers in lube. “You’re just sweet talking me now,” she teases, tracing her slick fingers around the rim of Johnny’s ass before pushing them in slowly, one at a time. It’s been _ages_ since she fingered Johnny - not ages since she fucked him, they did that a week ago - but she’d finally gotten her acrylics removed and now she wants to take her time. Johnny never wants to finger himself slowly, it’s all about getting to the main stage, but Donghyuck… 

Johnny’s hips jerk up as she presses two fingers in, slowly curling them up in search of his prostate, eyes rolling back in his head. His breathing is ragged and his cock is steadily dripping precome now, smearing all over himself. Donghyuck grins. 

She _does_ love this part. 

“Baby,” Johnny gasps, trying to rolls his hips into her hand. “Baby - _please_.”

Donghyuck coos, leaning down to kiss his chest, a softer moment before she fucks in three fingers hard, feeling Johnny’s chest jolt against her lips. “Not until I have you crying, baby boy,” she says sweetly. 

“You’re so mean,” Johnny whines, but there’s no trace of rancor in his voice. 

“You love it,” Donghyuck accuses, pulling back from him and curling her fingers in again. 

Luckily for Johnny - and Donghyuck - it doesn’t take much for Johnny to lose the last remaining vestiges of his control, his body shuddering, and hips jerking up again and again until finally, finally, he sobs, brown eyes shimmering with tears. 

“There we are baby,” Donghyuck sighs, pulling her fingers out. “Oh, you’re so pretty.” 

“Just fuck me,” Johnny mumbles, grabbing her and tugging her towards him, clearly intent on moving on with the night, too impatient to deal with her teasing and marvelling any longer. “ _Please_.”

Not wanting to wait any longer, Donghyuck slicks up her dick, before guiding it into Johnny’s fluttering hole. This strapon, while perfect in every other way, doesn’t really give her much physical pleasure, but there’s really nothing that surpasses the flush of pride and arousal that whip through her at seeing Johnny’s face when she slides into him. 

He shudders again, large hands clenching on her waist, before restlessly moving to the bed, trying to find some purchase as Donghyuck rolls her hips into him again and again, slowly picking up her pace. Johnny’s thighs clamp around her waist as he pants out, “Faster.”

“Legs,” Donghyuck orders, before wrapping her hands under Johnny’s thighs and pushing them against his chest, as high as they will go. All those yoga classes she had dragged Johnny too were _clearly_ working. Johnny’s legs bend back obediently and there’s hardly sign of strain in his wide eyes as he stares up at her, gasping with every twitch of her fingers against his skin, strung out and clearly sensitive from the time she’s spent breaking him down. Then, with the newfound purchase, Donghyuck slowly speeds up, picking up the pace until Johnny’s gasping louder, his cock twitching under the pleasure. 

“Fuck,” Johnny groans, his fingers wrenching in the sheets, eyes going glassy and heavy lidded, as his abs contract and twitch with every thrust. 

Donghyuck knows he’s about to come, knows he’s been on the edge for way too long and that he’s probably seconds away from giving out and so she uses the final bits of her strength and hauls Johnny up, until his hips are angled up against her, and slams into him hard. She knows she’s hit his prostate when Johnny cries out, eyes glazing over, his thighs tensing under her grip. She can’t feel his hole clench around the strapon but she can tell when the drag gets harder from how hard Johnny’s tensed up.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, Hyuckie-”

“Come on baby,” Donghyuck gasps out, planting a hand on the bed for that final extra push. She can feel the sweat sticking to her neck, dripping down her back, her muscles on fire, just waiting for that final signal, that one last thing that will send Johnny over the edge. She wraps a hand around Johnny’s cock and strokes once, twice, three time before Johnny’s coming all over himself with a loud cry, his cock pulsing under her hand again and again as he keeps coming, mouth dropping open and soft whimpers escaping him as he rolls his hips into her, completely losing himself in his orgasm. 

Donghyuck slowly unwraps her hand, smiling when Johnny twitches in overstimulation at that slight touch, before smoothing her clean hand into his hair, tucking the sweaty strands away from his face and caressing down his cheek. “We doing okay?” She asks when Johnny slowly comes back to her, his eyes clearing as they lock onto her face.

“ _So_ okay,” Johnny breathes out. “Fuck, baby. That was so fucking good.” He lets out a breathless laugh and Donghyuck leans down to kiss him again, before she pulls away and unbuckles her strapon. She goes to get off the bed, to get something to clean Johnny up because Johnny comes a _lot_ , and somehow even more when he’s getting fucked by her. But before she can even set a foot on the ground, Johnny’s hand close about her waist and pulls.

Then the world spins and Donghyuck’s flat on her back, gasping for air that she promptly loses when Johnny smoothes his hands up her thighs before glancing up at her and smiling that stupidly large smile of his before he buries his face in her pussy. 

“God, Johnny-” Donghyuck gasps shocked, rolling her hips up into him automatically, her fingers clenching in his hair, tugging so hard Johnny groans. She’s been aching for ages, dripping slick down her thighs that Johnny licks over before he kisses the bruises he’d left last week. 

“My pretty baby,” Johnny rumbles against her skin, so low that Donghyuck can feel it in her _bones_ , before he pushes her thighs as far apart as they’ll go and licking at her clit again and again. 

Donghyuck feels it building low her in her gut, and she arches her hips, trying to gain more friction, more of the _delicious_ feeling of Johnny’s tongue against her cunt, until her thighs shake, and she’s moaning, too loud, too broken, her thighs clamping around his head. 

“Johnny, _fuck-_ ” is all she manages around a hoarse, aching throat before she comes in waves, shuddering apart in Johnny’s big hands, her whole body arching up from the bed, as the world upends around her. Until there’s nothing left in her, in either of them. 

“Fuck.” Johnny whispers when she falls back on the bed, breathless. 

Donghyuck groans, taking her time getting her breath back before she finally has strength to flap her hands at Johnny to pull her up. 

They collapse in a messy tangle of limbs in the middle of bed, exhausted. They hadn’t bothered putting the sheets back on and Donghyuck knows she’s going to regret it when she wakes up. Now though, she can’t feel anything but a bone deep sense of pleasant weariness.

“Good?” Donghyuck mumbles, her face pressed into Johnny’s chest. 

His fingers trace mindless patterns over her back. “Do you even have to ask?” He asks lowly around a laugh. 

“I’m taking that as confirmation that I’m perfect in bed,” Donghyuck tells him loftily before buying her face deeper into his chest and tangling their legs together.

“Like you didn’t know that already,” Johnny murmurs, pressing a kiss to her hair. 

“Jesus fucking Christ,” Doyoung says disgusted when they turn up to Sunday brunch three days later. “This is why I refuse to interact with you two in the summertime.”

Donghyuck doesn’t even look at him as she flips through the menu, tossing her hair back to expose the hickies dotting her neck and down her sternum, dipping below the low neck of her tank top. Johnny loves marking her up and loves to see the evidence of his work days later. And Donghyuck likes that he likes it. “That’s because you’re a prude,” she tells Doyoung just as Johnny comes back from the bathroom, his hand landing automatically on her thigh as he sits down. 

Yuta snorts as Doyoung lets out an offended noise. “She called you a prude,” Yuta tells Doyoung. 

“I heard her,” Doyoung snaps. 

“She’s not wrong, you know,” Yuta says, laughing and at Doyoung’s glare, he grins, raking back his hair. “Baby, you refused to let me fuck you in the bathroom of that club that one time, you remember?”

“Not wanting to engage in public sex for the satisfaction of all the voyeurs who stand around in those bathrooms, just waiting for that _exact_ opportunity, isn’t prudish, it’s sensible,” Doyoung says through gritted teeth and Yuta laughs louder, tossing his head back.

Donghyuck tunes their bickering out and turns to Johnny, peering up at him until he finishes his conversation with Ten and Kun to look down at her. 

“What’s up baby girl?” He asks. Donghyuck’s pretty sure he doesn’t notice the way his fingers are massaging her thigh, pressing back into the bruises as if by memory. They’re a faint blue green now but Donghyuck knows they’re going to be back to bright red soon, with the way Johnny’s pressing down on her. Donghyuck doesn’t mind, she finds she quite likes the faint flares of pain. 

“I’m going to have to leave early,” Donghyuck murmurs, waggling her phone at him. “Renjun’s having a _problem_.”

“What kind of problem?” Johnny asks, teasingly, dipping his head closer to hers. His hair escapes from the hair tie holding it back and Donghyuck’s hand automatically twitches up to tuck it behind his ear. “I can keep a secret.”

“Girl problems,” Donghyuck says, lips twitching up. “If I told you, I’d have to kill you.”

“Oh, you should not be able to make that sound as hot as you do,” Johnny sighs and Donghyuck grins when his hand comes up to tilt her jaw into a deep, completely inappropriate for the fancy cafe they’re at, kiss. 

Donghyuck sinks her teeth into his lip and tugs, just to hear Johnny’s groan before he licks deeper into her mouth, his other hand sneaking up her thigh.

“This is a _public place_ ,” Doyoung hisses and Johnny pulls away from Donghyuck just to lean his forehead against hers and shake with silent laughter.

“You’re so annoying,” Donghyuck sighs to Doyoung, leaning back in to peck Johnny before pulling away firmly. “I want a mimosa.”

“Mhmm,” Johnny acknowledges, running a hand through Donghyuck’s hair, sending shivers down her spine. 

“You know,” Ten murmurs, her black eyes narrowed and interested as she tilts her head at Donghyuck. “At first, I didn’t think your jailbait little girlfriend would stick around for so long, Johnny boy. Kudos to you for actually managing to make one stick.”

Johnny just looks faintly amused. “Thank you, Ten, for that nuanced observation.”

Donghyuck just narrows her eyes right back at Ten, who leans forward and bares her teeth, far too catlike for her own good, before Kun rolls her eyes and yanks her back in her seat, her arm sneaking around Ten’s shoulders before she can move forward again. Donghyuck doesn’t care that Johnny and Ten had dated before, _long_ before, she and Johnny had met but that doesn’t mean she has to always get along with Ten. Ten is far too catty and bratty and _knows_ Donghyuck too well for either of them to be comfortable with it. They have an uneasy love-hate relationship with each other that could easily tip into either side at any given moment and right now, things seem to be looking more down than up. 

Donghyuck focuses back on Doyoung and Yuta’s bickering, flashing a Johnny a smile when he pushes over his drink as a placeholder until hers comes. 

When Donghyuck gets to Renjun’s apartment, it’s chaos. 

Her living room is pristine, as always, but when Donghyuck peers into Renjun’s room, there she finds her, spread out across her duvet in her boyshorts and a sports bra, a bottle of white wine clutched in her hand, dripping with condensation. Her clothes are strewn all over the floor and chair and her bed, shoes scattered on the way to her bathroom and from what Donghyuck can see of _that_ , it’s no better.

“When you texted me _emergency_ , you lying here in your underwear isn’t exactly what I was imagining,” Donghyuck tells her crossly, dropping down on the bed and tilting her head down at Renjun. 

Renjun sits up, staring at Donghyuck in horror. “This _is_ an emergency,” she says hotly. “Jaemin’s picking me up in an _hour_ and I have nothing to wear.”

“And to combat that confusion, you’ve started day drinking I see,” Donghyuck sighs before snapping her fingers until Renjun hands her the wine bottle. “Alright then, let’s see,” she says, taking a swig of the bottle before getting off the bed. “Where are you guys going?”

“I don’t know,” Renjun groans. “She won’t tell me. She just keeps saying it’s a secret and I can’t just put her in a headlock this early in our -” She flaps her hands around, looking more ruffled than Donghyuck has ever seen her. “Whatever this is. I actually _like_ this girl, I want her to stick around.”

“Oh, you old romantic,” Donghyuck scoffs, picking up a slinky, sparkly tank top and wiggling it at her. “How about this?” 

“What if we go to a cafe or something?” Renjun asks. “Then I’ll just look like a slag.” 

“You could never,” Donghyuck promises, before promptly flinging it into the depths of Renjun’s closet. “Okay, next.” A pair of ankle jeans and a cropped sweatshirt. Renjun makes a disgusted face and those follow the tank top into the closet. 

“Why do you like a cat has just mauled you?” Renjun asks, leaning forward off the bed far enough to grab the wine bottle back from Donghyuck, ignoring Donghyuck’s _tsk._

“Because he did,” Donghyuck says with a wink and Renjun makes another, louder, disgusted noise, flopping back on her bed. 

“You two are gross, in every sense of the word.”

“We try.” Donghyuck snaps her fingers at Renjun to get her to look up. “This?”

Renjun raises an eyebrow when she props herself back up on her elbows to stare at the outfit Donghyuck’s holding. “That?” 

“Why not? It’s cute,” Donghyck waggles the dress. It’s a tiny strappy thing, white with little pink flowers dripping all over the fabric. “And it’s summer, you’ve got no excuse to go around wearing jeans anymore.”

Not that she has any room to talk. Renjun at least puts some effort into her clothes. Donghyuck’s just been wearing the same pair of sleep shorts for two weeks around the apartment. But she has nowhere to be for another three weeks, so she’s taking advantage of As-Little-Clothes-Around-The-House-As-Possible-Unless-We-Have-Friends-Over rule she and Johnny had agreed upon when they’d moved in together at the end of Donghyuck’s third year. 

“Ugh,” Renjun says in response. But she gets off the bed and snatches the dress from Donghyuck in exchange for the wine bottle.

“Change your bra,” Donghyuck orders, flopping back on the bed. “You’ll look hideous with that bra on. Or you know, don’t wear one at all.”

Renjun makes a face at her but obeys, ripping off her bra with her back to Donghyuck as she slides on the dress. Donghyuck just tips more of the wine into her mouth and slides her phone out of her back pocket. 

Johnny had just sent her a selfie from the park with Kun, his bright eyes shimmering in the light. Kun’s short hair is frizzing every which way in the summer humidity but she still looks adorable, dimples digging into her plush cheeks. Donghyuck can barely help the smile that lifts to her face when she messages back a couple of hearts, and a kissy face emoji to Johnny. 

“How does this look?” Renjun says, turning around, her skirt flaring up around her thighs in the turn. Donghyuck tips her head, looking Renjun up and down. 

“You look cute,” Donghyuck says approvingly. “Makeup?”

Renjun bats her hand at her. “God no, I’ll handle it. You just heap blush onto me and call it a look.”

Donghyuck stands by that. It was a cute look, especially on Renjun who looks like a tiny elf. “Was this your emergency then?” She says. She spies a bottle of nail polish on Renjun’s bedside table and casts a critical look at her toenails before plucking the bottle up. “Just making me dress you for ten minutes before I’m considered useless?”

“Pretty much,” Renjun calls back from the bathroom. 

Donghyuck scowls. “You bitch, I was across town at brunch.” 

“You’re _always_ at brunch,” Renjun rolls her eyes. 

She has a point. But Donghyuck maintains brunch is the superior time to eat food. That and two am. 

Forty five minutes later, Renjun is pacing back and forth in her bedroom, compulsively checking her reflection in the mirror opposite her bed ever thirty seconds. 

“What time is it?” She asks again. For the twentieth time. 

“It’s been a minute since the last time you asked,” Donghyuck says, bored. She’s moved on from her toes and is painting her finger nails now, the same shade of sparkly lavender. “Why are you so worried about this? You’ve already been on three dates with her.” 

“Because _this_ date is different,” Renjun stressed, tossing her long hair and turning to stare at Donghyuck with wide eyes. “I can feel it.”

Donghyuck stares at her before bursting into laughter. She’s more than a little tipsy at this point - they’d broken out another bottle halfway through Renjun’s makeup - but she can’t help finding it so funny. “Oh my god, are you freaking about fucking her?” She asks incredulous. “Renjun!”

“She’s hot okay!” Renjun says in a high voice. “She’s really hot and way too fucking charming and I’m kind of panicking!”

Donghyuck snorts. “You’re too cute,” she says, ignoring the glare Renjun shoots at her. 

“I’m sorry we all can’t be a gross married couple,” Renjun says, narrowing her eyes at her, just as the door bell rings. Renjun’s expression melts away to shoot Donghyuck a terrified look and Donghyuck just points her toe at the door. 

“Go, you idiot,” she hisses and Renjun squeaks, before diving for the door. 

Donghyuck had only ever seen Jaemin on Instagram when she’d stalked her profile after Renjun had called her, stupidly gushing about her third date with her, but even filters and bright sunlight in all the pictures hadn’t been enough to illuminate Jaemin’s beauty as it was in real life. 

She greets Renjun with a sticky kiss on the cheek, lips dripping with gloss, her eyes shining brightly as she enters Renjun’s apartment, scanning the layout of Renjun’s pristine living room and kitchen and Donghyuck silently thanks Renjun’s forethought at keeping her mess contained to her room, which is now hidden away by a closed door.

“This is Donghyuck, you can ignore her,” Renjun tells her blithely as she lets Jaemin in. Donghyuck makes an offended noise but just waggles her fingers at Jaemin in greeting from where she’s situated on the couch. 

“Hey,” she says. “Nice to meet you.”

Jaemin’s pastel pink braid falls over her shoulder as she grins at Donghyuck. “Hi there.” 

Donghyuck tips her head at Renjun. “Okay, I’m going to leave now. Have fun on your date, babe!” Renjun waves her off as Donghyuck grabs her purse and the wine bottle. “I’m taking this with me too.”

Renjun rolls her eyes. “I _bought_ that.”

“ _Bye_ ,” Donghyuck sings as she leaves, tucking the wine bottle into her purse as she gets into the elevator.

The thing is, between Donghyuck and Johnny their friend group is… _massive_.

They have too many people they know, and even when they pare that down to their closest friends, it's still a large group of people that would totally invalidate the ancient fire codes that make up Doyoung's and Yuta's old brownstone apartment.

Doyoung scrunches his face up. "This wasn't supposed to be a party like _this_."

Yuta laughs and presses a sloppy kiss to the curve of Doyoung's cheek, his eyes lit up and bright. "You're an old grandfather, babe. Enjoy the night while you can," he says brightly before dancing off into the foray making up the center of the living room, perfectly oblivious of the vaguely morbid thought he’d just thrown out.

"You are," Donghyuck agrees as she passes by them to the kitchen, smirking at Doyoung's offended noise.

It was supposed to be a potluck dinner, but it's devolved into a loud makeshift dance floor being developed in the living room, and Johnny and Taeil had ducked out to get more drinks as the night had progressed and are now sitting on the floor by the kitchen, drunkenly arguing about Monopoly. Or so they had when Donghyuck had last passed by them. Now she has no idea what they’re on about. 

Donghyuck had long toed off her heels and collapsed on the couch where Mark is watching Jeno tipsily trip his way in the dance floor, a fond grin tugging at the edge of his mouth.

"You could try to look less whipped, you know," Donghyuck tells Mark, throwing up her legs onto his lap. Her skirt rides up as she does so and Mark absently pulls it down, still staring at Jeno before he turns to Donghyuck.

“Nah,” Mark sighs, tipping his head at Donghyuck, large eyes owlish behind his glasses. “I like it this way. What’s up with you? We haven't seen each other in a while.”

Donghyuck shrugs. “Nothing much? I start my internship in a couple of days.”

“You got that marketing internship?” Mark lights up, leaning close to her. "Duckie that's amazing!"

Donghyuck grins at him. "I'm excited," she says quietly, wriggling around in her seat. “I’m actually like… Weirdly excited.”

“Nothing weird about it,” Mark shrugs before he grins over at her. “I’m sure it must be really nice to get a chance to do work instead of dealing with Johnny chasing after you with a camera all day.”

Donghyuck presses her lips together trying not to laugh. “He doesn’t do that all the time,” she protests instead. But they both know the truth. Johnny has his camera permanently attached to himself, especially when Donghyuck’s home during the breaks and is always trying to get candids of her. 

“For the _natural aspect_ ,” he always protests when Donghyuck glares at him. 

“Your Instagram followers do _not_ need to see me naturally brushing my teeth,” Donghyuck had said, exasperated, before shutting the door in Johnny’s face. 

Across the room, there comes a high pitched giggle and Donghyuck and Mark turn as one to see Taeyong pitch into Johnny, both of them sat under the counters in the kitchen, empty beer bottles littered around them. Donghyuck watches in amusement as Taeyong flops onto Johnny's thighs, his silver hair - covered in glitter by an enthusiastic Chenle - shedding sparkles all over Johnny's sweats. He had refused to put on jeans and Donghyuck hadn't bothered arguing. It'd be easier to put Johnny to bed later on in the night anyway.

"He's about to be totally gone," Mark observes, amused as Johnny clutches Taeyong's tiny shoulders as he breaks down into loud laughter.

"God," Donghyuck sighs. She can't help the smile that rises to her face at the sight of Johnny giggling to himself. Taeyong seems to pass out right then and Donghyuck's eyes widen. "Oh fuck."

"Yeah, let's go," Mark mutters and they both stumble off the couch, Mark more than Donghyuck to the kitchen. "Hey, Taeyong," Mark says wheedling. "Let's get you up, okay?"

"Baby," Donghyuck says to Johnny as Mark hauls Taeyong up. Johnny tips his head up at her, blinking rapidly with his wide eyes.

“Donghyuck!” Johnny says brightly holding his hands out. Donghyuck braces herself on the ground as she wraps her hands around Johnny’s wrists and tugs him up. Johnny stumbles as soon as he’s upright, collapsing into Donghyuck. “Baby,” Johnny whines, leaning fully into her. “Baby.”

“Yes, that’s me,” Donghyuck groans as she stumbles out of the kitchen, Johnny wrapped around her like a limpet. He’s far more heavier than he looks. “Johnny, you gotta ease up on me a little, I can only carry so much.”

“ _Baby_ ,” Johnny slurs again, patting her hair, clearly not listening to her one bit. “Hyuckie.”

Donghyuck nearly cries with relief when she sees an empty armchair and just barely manages to collapse into it, Johnny immediately wrapping himself around her as she does so. “Johnny,” Donghyuck parrots back looking up at her _very_ drunk boyfriend. 

The armchair isn’t big enough to fit both of them but Johnny seems determined to make it work, nearly making a paste out of Donghyuck’s thighs as he squirms around before throwing his legs over one side of the armchair and wrapping his arms around her, burying his face in her neck. The air he blow out tickles Donghyuck’s neck and she laughs, trying to pull away, but it’s futile. 

“You’re really gone, aren’t you cutie?” Donghyuck hums, patting Johnny’s long hair which has come loose from it’s tie. 

“Hyuckie,” Johnny says again, his eyes closed.

“Yes?” Donghyuck asks, amused. 

“You’re so pretty.”

“Why, thank you.”

“ _So_ pretty,” Johnny insists, opening his eyes to look blearily at her. “Like… _so_.” He opens his mouth to say more but clearly forgets it in the next second and tips his head back down.

Donghyuck’s lips twitch in amusement. “Thank you, babe, that’s really nice of you to say.”

Johnny hums, a smile stretching across his face, wide and so cute, Donghyuck coos at him before he buries his face into her neck again, seemingly content to stay there.

He turns into an overgrown retriever when he’s drunk and so Johnny spends the rest of the night, curled against Donghyuck, slurring incomprehensible things at Donghyuck before _finally_ at the end of the night, she can get Doyoung and Mark to help her get him off the couch and cart him into a cab. 

“Good luck getting that mess up the stairs,” Doyoung snorts and Donghyuck glances back at her boyfriend, sprawled across the back of the cab and groans. 

As if they hadn’t learned their lesson, next week finds Johnny and Donghyuck at a club. 

“I’m getting too old for this shit,” Donghyuck groans, teetering in her heels and slamming drinks down on the table.

“If you say that what chance do _I_ have?” Johnny sighs up at her, a smirk glimmering at the corner of his mouth as he throws back the shots in quick succession, Taeyong watching with wide eyes from the corner. He’s only two drinks in and already his cheeks are bright red and his eyes are glazed. 

“No chance at all, babe,” Donghyuck says. “Wanna dance?” 

“Yes!” Taeyong perks up. 

Donghyuck regards him in amusement. “Can you even stand, Tae?” 

“ _Yes_ ,” Taeyong insists and slides out of the booth, managing to stand upright for a second before he teeters back onto the bench. “Oh, oh no, maybe not.”

Johnny laughs and hands Taeyong the glass of water Donghyuck brought over. “Drink this, please,” he says. “And stay here until Ten gets back. Don’t wander off.”

“M’ not a child, Johnny,” Taeyong says through a pout. 

“Okay,” Johnny agrees. “It’s just the last time you wandered off, you nearly broke your ankle over the parking lot stumps.”

“I’ll stay put,” Taeyong mutters, putting his head down on the table, and Johnny laughs, patting his head, before wrapping his hand around Donghyuck’s waist and tugging her back with him. 

“Shouldn’t we stay,” Donghyuck says but she’s really not being convincing. It’s hard to be with the way Johnny’s hands are wandering up her waist. 

“Nah, he’ll be okay,” Johnny says but he casts a glance back at Taeyong. 

“Okay,” Donghyuck says, and turns with her back to the dance floor, and grins, before reeling Johnny in, walking backward into the crowd. 

Donghyuck loves dancing, even if her feet hurt like crazy and it’s always fun, especially if Johnny is with her. He moves closer, newly shorn down hair hanging down over his eyes, a dark look entering them as they move into an easy rhythm. 

“You look hot,” Donghyuck mouths and Johnny smirks at her. 

“You do too,” he mouths and Donghyuck laughs, tipping her head, before turning against him, her back to Johnny’s front and letting loose. 

Thirty minutes later, Donghyuck’s absolutely soaked with sweat and her feet have gone numb in a way that she’s totally going to regret the next morning and Johnny looks one second away from shedding his shirt entirely in discomfort.

Which Donghyuck wouldn’t be entirely opposed to. But not in front of all these people. 

“You shouldn’t have worn the leather jacket,” she yells into his ear as they topple out of the dance crowd, back to their friend’s booth. 

“I look hot though,” Johnny insists.

“You do,” Donghyuck says, before pushing up onto her toes and whispering something into Johnny’s ear that, despite the loud music pounding around them, she doesn’t want anyone to hear. 

Johnny pulls back, his eyes darkening. “Okay,” he says quietly and a triumphant smile spreads over Donghyuck’s face. “Okay, we’re leaving.” 

It takes them ten minutes to finally pull away from their friends but finally when they do, the look in Johnny’s eyes is totally worth it. 

“Someone’s in a hurry,” Donghyuck teases as they leave the club, the cool night air hitting in her perfectly. She lifts her hair up to cool the sweat drying there. 

“Because of _someone’s_ words,” Johnny warns, throwing her a look and Donghyuck laughs. The cab ride seems much longer than usual but Donghyuck can hardly concentrate on anything else around her with the way Johnny’s hand has attached itself to her thigh, sneaking higher and higher up her skirt, pressing into old bruises as is his habit. 

Johnny snickers at her when Donghyuck yanks the car door open as soon as they come to a stop at their apartment. Donghyuck doesn’t look back at him until they touch the elevator - completely empty as it is two in the morning. Only as the doors slide shut behind them, does she finally look up at Johnny, eyebrow lifted. 

Johnny mirrors her expression. “What?” 

“Oh is this how we’re going to play it?” Donghyuck asks around a laugh. “Okay.”

“Play what?” Johnny questions innocently but Donghyuck waves her hand in the air. 

“No, it’s fine,” she says blandly, rubbing her hand on her thigh, pressing down where her skin is throbbing the most. “I’m sure Yukhei will be _delighted_ to know you want to step aside. _Again_.”

Bingo. 

Johnny’s smirk falls in a millisecond, just as the elevator opens onto their door. Yukhei had been a one time thing. Well he was _supposed_ to be a one time thing, but it was very hard for either of them to give him, especially when Yukhei didn’t seem to mind being sandwiched in between them for many hours on end. 

But that didn’t mean jealousy was entirely off the table.

Donghyuck feels Johnny behind her the whole time, as she fumbles in her purse for her keys, as she opens the door, as they step in together, the apartment dark. The door shuts and before Donghyuck even has a chance to take off her shoes, Johnny’s turning her around and slamming her up against the door, her breath leaving in a _whoosh_. 

“Oh, _now_ you’re ready to acknowledge me?” Donghyuck laughs, despite the heat starting to pool in her stomach at the promise of what was about to come.

Johnny doesn’t move, just bends to her height and promises, “I’m going to make you lose your mind tonight, baby.” In a low, deadly tone. 

Donghyuck opens her mouth but before she can, Johnny’s grabbing her, and yanking her upward, slamming her back against the door again, though this time, significantly higher up off the ground and Donghyuck barely has time to wrap her legs around Johnny’s waist, bracing herself before he’s kissing her, hard and rough, hands clenching tightly around her hips. 

Donghyuck moans into it, too loud, too undone already. Johnny’s hand is sneaking up her skirt with intent and he doesn’t seem to be stopping any time soon. Oh god-

“I’m still wearing my shoes,” Donghyuck says in a groan, ripping her mouth away from Johnny’s with great difficulty. “You are _not_ fucking me with my heels on.”

“You’re not even standing on them.” Is all Johnny offers before he’s back on her, licking into her mouth and Donghyuck thinks about protesting but then Johnny’s bulge grinds up against her and every coherent thought goes flying out of her head. 

She grabs Johnny’s leather jacket and pushes it off, barely waiting for the sound of the jacket to hit the floor before yanking his shirt off. “If you’re going to fuck me here, you better do it well,” Donghyuck tells him in that brief moment they’re apart. 

Johnny’s gaze fixes on her lips before he quirks his own, glancing up to meet her gaze for a second. “It hurts that you don’t have faith in me, babe,” he says, before rucking up Donghyuck’s skirt, pushing the dress further and further up her head until it’s landing in a heap right by his own abandoned clothes. 

Donghyuck squeezes her legs around his waist, panting, as the heat rises higher around them. The meager sweat that cooled off her in the night wind has already come back twofold and it’s too fucking hot. She’s not about to stop now, though, not when Johnny looks like this, right up against her. 

“Belt,” Donghyuck grits out but Johnny seems to have other plans as he palms at her bra, popping the clasp open and licking over her nipple, sinking his teeth in just light enough that Donghyuck yelps, yanking at his hair to pull him back. 

“I told you babe,” Johnny says with a grin when Donghyuck glares at him. “I promised you, you’re going to lose your mind tonight.”

“All I hear is a lot of talking,” Donghyuck manages rolling her hips as best she can with the leverage she has. “Not much action.”

Johnny, infuriatingly, doesn’t take the bait and just smirks at her, before sucking her other breast into his mouth, tongue rolling maddeningly around the nipple, his teeth sinking in again and again leaving little love bites all over her chest and neck, flashing up to suck against the curve of her jaw before dipping back down again. Donghyuck’s so frustrated she could scream but like hell is she going to give Johnny that satisfaction this quickly. 

“Belt, Johnny,” she orders again, just barely managing to hold back a moan when Johnny pulls off. This time, though, he actually listens to her and braces her against the wall with one arm as they work together to yank his belt off. Donghyuck palms at his still jeans covered cock and feels a flash of triumph when Johnny groans a little, eyelashes fluttering visibly as he rocks into the feeling. 

“Are you going to fuck me now?” Donghyuck asks. “Or have you decided to leave a few more marks on the last few inches of skin I have left.”

“Almost, babe,” Johnny says with a smile. “There’s just one thing left.” 

Donghyuck blinks and Johnny rips her underwear off. 

“Johnny!” Donghyuck snaps. “Fuck - what the _fuck_ -” She’s torn between being utterly furious because underwear is fucking _expensive_ and absolutely pinning Johnny down and having her way with him because -

“Fuck,” Donghyuck moans as Johnny’s fingers slip into her, one by one, until she’s clenching around two of his fingers, rutting down _hard_ and nearly undone by his stupid fingers. “Fuck, I fucking hate you.”

“Uh huh,” Johnny says, licking over her breasts again. “Sure, babe.”

Donghyuck’s slippery fingers find their purchase in Johnny’s hair and yanks him up for a hard kiss, needy and deep, tightening her legs around him and rolling her hips down until Johnny gets the message, groaning against her mouth. 

“Fuck - fuck me now,” Donghyuck demands, unbuttoning his jeans blindly as best as she can with one hand. 

There’s no witty repartee from Johnny. He just looks at her with those dark eyes and the sound of his zipper is loud and harsh in the room. Donghyuck leans into kiss him for one second, the eye of the storm surrounding them, the frantic rush that had taken over calming for a beat.

There’s a moment of quiet and then Donghyuck’s sinking down onto Johnny’s cock in one long, hard slide. 

Donghyuck moans, her voice nearly breaking as Johnny’s cock fills her up, his hips flush against her own. 

“God, Hyuck,” Johnny says through gritted teeth and Donghyuck gasps in response. It’s all too overwhelming - too much, too much, too much. Donghyuck wants more. 

There’s a beat and then Johnny surges up, fucking up into her and Donghyuck yells, her hand clenching in Johnny’s hair, nails raking down his back, his chest. She tries to fuck herself down but she’s got no leverage, it’s all on Johnny and _god_ , does he deliver, pressing his open mouth to her throat, harsh pants surrounding her as he lifts her up, slamming her down on his cock, ripping twin moans out of both of them. 

“Fuck, har- harder,” Donghyuck pants. “The door.”

Johnny presses her against the door, barely stopping in his rythm and Donghyuck peels one arm off him to brace her back against the cold door, pushing against it to fuck down harder against him. Her legs are so tight, she’s sure it must be hurting but neither of them stop. 

Johnny’s making the prettiest noises against her, face buried in her chest, his hands bruisingly tight on her waist and it takes Donghyuck apart - him, the feeling of his cock slamming up into her, the pleasure roiling through her, wave after wave coming nonstop. 

“Touch yourself,” Johnny groans, looking up at her, their eyes locking and Donghyuck shudders all over, clenching tightly down on him. “Baby, make yourself come - come on my cock.”

Donghyuck runs a hand down his chest, brushing over his nipple just to see Johnny’s face contort into a growl, hips losing their rhythm for a second as he fucks into her in a stutter before she yanks him into a kiss. Her hand slides down to where she’s fucking stretched around Johnny’s cock, running over his cock teasing, before she thumbs at her clit, starting off slow, wanting to draw it out. But Johnny pins her hips to the door and rolls into her, fucking harder and harder, the peak approaching and Donghyuck loses all patience, rubbing her clit faster and faster until she’s coming with a tiny scream, shuddering apart in Johnny’s arms, clenching around him tighter than ever. And then Johnny’s coming, fucking into her faster and faster before sinking his teeth into her neck with a low groan, his come filling Donghyuck up. She can feel it, can barely register it, with the orgasm still rocking through her bones, but she feels it. Feels the way Johnny clutches her to him, tight and painful for several seconds before he lets go, utterly boneless. 

They hit the floor in a graceless heap. 

Donghyuck groans, her face planted in Johnny’s chest and they lay there, panting and holding each other, coming down from the hard, harsh ride. 

“Fuck,” Johnny groans eloquently. “I think I broke my back.”

“I should be the one saying that,” Donghyuck mutters, still panting. Her back feels so sore already and she can already predict what horrors the morning will bring. “I can’t move.”

Johnny carefully reaches for her, before sliding out and it feels so empty for a second that Donghyuck’s left clenching around nothing as his cum slides out of her, and down her thighs. “Well that’s certainly not safe,” Johnny comments but when Donghyuck glances up at him, his eyes are dark, fingers rubbing the come into her sore thighs. 

“We are _not_ going again,” she says firmly. “We absolutely cannot afford to have kids right now.” Johnny snorts, the expression vanishing. 

“I don’t think I could even if I wanted to,” he admits before sighing and sitting upright. They both look a mess, hair more than rumpled, and Johnny’s chest is full of scratches from Donghyuck’s nails. “Shower?”

Donghyuck glances down at herself, at the bite marks starting to flower all over her torso and Johnny’s come still dripping out of her and groans. “Yes, but you’re carrying me.” 

“As you wish,” Johnny sighs and Donghyuck lets herself be hauled up into his arms. 

“Kids?” Johnny murmurs sleepily.

Donghyuck peels a sleepy eye open and regards him. The room is dark and by all natural laws they should be asleep but Johnny’s watching her, his arm looped heavily over her waist. “At least not until I graduate,” Donghyuck sighs, turning around in his arms. 

Johnny makes a satisfied noise. “That I deal with,” he murmurs and kisses the nape of her neck. 


End file.
